


IRBND

by cernicalo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cernicalo/pseuds/cernicalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Gibbs would rather be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IRBND

“It is a port in Iran…Bandar Abbas,” Ziva stated. “Has Gibbs ever been there?” she wondered next.

“I highly doubt Iranian ports have such an extensive tourist trade that they’d produce souvenir cups,” McGee said drily. “But there is an IRBND Import and Export Company…maybe they gave it to him as a gift, you know, for ordering exotic wood or something…”

Tony felt the blush starting and turned to Ziva as a diversion.

“Ha! He said ‘wood’…” which was met with a roll of her eyes and he escaped back behind his screen trying desperately to stifle a giggle and get control of his thoughts but it was too late and other words flashed through his mind like nail, pounding, hammer, driving… Unfortunately it had also evoked the unpleasant memory of discovering splinters in his ass and he frowned. Until the memory of Gibbs carefully removing each and every one replaced it. Now that was a good memory…

Their conversation was cut short by Gibbs walking in and barking for a status on the reports they were finishing. Each member of the team gave their updates and then bowed their heads to return to work but their eyes were glued to Gibbs and watched as he dropped a single pencil into the cup that now sat on his desk, the cup that showed ‘IRBND’ in bold red letters.

The bullpen was quiet for a while longer and then Ziva stood first. She dropped the hard copy of her report in Gibbs’ inbox and then grabbed her coat. She was still putting it on when McGee followed suit with his report.

“Hey, Boss,” McGee opened as he dropped his report on Gibbs’ desk. “Do you night dive?”

Tony started coughing and Gibbs looked at DiNozzo with an inscrutable glare which made McGee smirk.

“When the conditions are right, McGee. Good job,” Gibbs tossed out with an eye on Tony.

Tony practically choked when McGee said ‘night diving’ but hid it behind a round of coughing. He grabbed a tissue and mumbled something about catching a cold while he wondered at his lover’s perverse sense of humor.

McGee ignored Tony and gave Ziva a triumphant grin and then clarified. “I’d Rather Be Night Diving,” he said and emphasized the capitol letters.

Ziva thought about it and her dossier did include numerous water activities identified as occasional pastimes for Gibbs. She shrugged and let the small mystery go. After all, it was Friday night and time to relax.

After the round of goodnights and wishes for a good weekend, Tony was left alone working quietly at his desk. He was finding it difficult, however, to concentrate on his work because there was the light sound of tapping coming from across the pen.

He tried not to look up but it was as though he had no control over his body as his eyes sought the source of the sound. Those fingers he’d become so familiar with were playing with the lone wooden pencil, sliding up and down the wooden shaft, caressing and then lifting it and sliding it up and down along the rim of the cup. After several thrusts those fingers then pushed it down inside of the cup as though there was some friction, some tightness to the opening that couldn’t possibly be there only to produce a light tapping sound when the pencil bottomed out. Tony brought his eyes back to his screen and hit the print button with an almost inaudible groan as the flush worked its way across his face. Oh, God…finger, shaft, rim…and those calloused hands kept moving in that same hypnotic way…slide, lift, push…

Tony stood rather abruptly and grabbed his report. He stapled the corner and grabbed his gear and walked over to Gibbs’ desk, tension evident in every line of his body. Damn the cameras, damn the cameras…

“You going to be working on the boat this weekend, Boss?” he asked with a gleam in his eye.

“Oh, I’ll be doing some nailing…DiNozzo,” Gibbs replied cryptically but it wasn’t lost on Tony and he smiled. “You know there’s nothing else I’d rather be doing…”

Tony returned the smile. “Yeah, have a good weekend, Boss,” he said and walked quickly to the elevator already planning what he needed to grab from his apartment before heading over to Gibbs’ house.


End file.
